For example, when a new mobile communication terminal, such as a portable terminal apparatus, is developed, it is necessary to check whether the mobile communication terminal, which is currently under development, communicates properly with a base station. However, it is difficult to connect the mobile communication terminal, which is currently under development, to the actual base station and test the operation of the mobile communication terminal.
Therefore, the mobile communication terminal, which is currently under development, is connected to a pseudo-base station having the same function as the actual base station and various kinds of communication information are transmitted and received between the mobile communication terminal and the pseudo-base station to test whether the mobile communication terminal operates normally.
In the test, communication is performed between the mobile communication terminal and the pseudo-base station on the basis of a predetermined communication protocol and a communication sequence, and the log information of the content of the communication are acquired. When the mobile communication terminal does not operate normally, the cause of the abnormal operation is investigated on the basis of the log information. Patent Document 1 discloses this type of test device.
In order to perform communication with a communication terminal which is a test target, the test device disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a control unit which controls a communication sequence, a protocol stack which controls a hierarchized communication protocol in communication and extracts a communication sequence, communication content, and time information as log information, a log acquisition unit which acquires the log information extracted by the protocol stack, a main storage unit which stores the log information acquired by the log acquisition unit, a display unit which displays the log information stored in the main storage unit, a temporary storage unit which sequentially stores the log information acquired by the log acquisition unit for a predetermined period, and a setting unit which sets conditions for selectively extracting a portion of the log information from the temporary storage unit. The control unit detects the log information satisfying the conditions from the temporary storage unit on the basis of the conditions set by the setting unit and stores the detected log information and at least one of the log information items immediately before and after the detected log information in the main storage unit.
According to this structure, in order to perform a performance evaluation test for a communication terminal, such as a mobile telephone or a mobile terminal, the test device disclosed in Patent Document 1 can communicate with the communication terminal and store various kinds of information, such as log information or measured data, during communication.
In the actual communication system, when the mobile communication terminal moves, handover is performed in which communication between the mobile communication terminal and the base station is switched by the same communication system or inter-RAT is performed in which communication between the mobile communication terminal and the base station is switched by different communication systems (hereinafter, handover and inter-RAT are collectively referred to as handover). Patent Document 2 discloses this type of test device.
The test device disclosed in Patent Document 2 includes a connection portion that can connect two terminal apparatuses based on the same communication system or different communication systems, first and second terminal control means that are connected to a common bus, receive a program and a measurement instruction corresponding to the communication system, and execute the received program and measurement instructions to output test signals including a signal for controlling the terminal apparatuses which can be connected to the connection portion, a measurement unit that is connected to the common bus, receives a response signal from each of the terminal apparatuses which have responded to the test signals from the first and second terminal control means, and measures the conditions determined by the measurement instruction, and total control means for supplying a program corresponding to the communication system of the terminal apparatus to the first and second terminal control means through the common bus in advance and outputting the measurement instruction to the first and second terminal control means through the common bus.
According to this structure, it is possible to appropriately select various types of measurements, such as the parallel measurement of a plurality of communication systems and a plurality of terminal apparatuses, the parallel measurement of measurement items, and the measurement of handover having timing as an important factor and to perform the selected measurement.